Rebirth
"Rebirth" is the thirteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Jason Hudson (playable) *Friedrich Steiner (K.I.A.) *Viktor Reznov (Mind game) *Grigori Weaver (W.I.A.) *Interrogator 1 *Interrogator 2 *Frank Woods (Cutscene Only) *Joseph Bowman (Cutscene Only) *Nikita Dragovich (Mentioned/Cutscene) *Lev Kravchenko (Mentioned/Cutscene) *Lyndon B. Johnson (Mentioned Only) Level Briefing 1 Transmission # 8-5-19-1-25-19. Designate: ECHO We believe Mason is headed for the Russian Bio weapons facility at Vozrozhdeniye "Rebirth" Island, USSR. Hudson and Team 2 inserted to assault and extract Steiner 2230 hours, February 23, 1968 Level Briefing 2 Transmission # 8-5-19-1-25-19. Designate: ALPHA We believe Mason is headed for the Russian Bio weapons facility at Vozrozhdeniye "Rebirth" Island, USSR. Hudson and Team 2 inserted to assault and extract Steiner 2200 hours, February 23, 1968 Plot After the death of Bowman and the "death" of Woods, Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov seek out Friedrich Steiner at Rebirth Island with the intention of killing him. After fighting their way through the Russian defenses and reaching Steiner, Viktor Reznov declares his name, and then executes Steiner with his pistol right before the glass behind them is shattered by two Hazmat suit-wearing soldiers. The game then enters a flash back occurring 20 minutes earlier when the CIA's assault on Rebirth Island begins. During the flash back, Hudson and Weaver are moving through the Russian compound in two BTRs, accompanied by a platoon of US soldiers. Hudson and Weaver fight their way through until Hudson's BTR is destroyed by an Mi-8 helicopter. Nova 6 is then released by the helicopter, forcing Hudson and the soldiers to put on gas masks. After fighting his way to a clean air environment, Hudson attempts to contact Mason, but Mason fails to respond. At the same time Weaver is contacted by Steiner, who tells him that all non-essential personnel are being executed by Dragovich's soldiers. When Hudson and Weaver get to the room where Steiner is located, both of them see Mason yelling that he is Viktor Reznov. Attempting to stop Steiner's execution, Hudson and Weaver, still in their HazMat suits, smash the window with a crate and manage to knock out Mason, but not before Steiner is killed. Walkthrough Mason The player starts off in a cargo container from the ship Novorossiysk with Reznov, who is disguised as a Russian military officer (along with Mason). After some time, the player will exit and take out a lone guard with his own Tomahawk. One must then stick to the shadows while following Reznov through the compound. After the guards begin evacuating, the player must take out two more guards (don't wait, as one will be spotted) until he is on the roof with better weapons. Mason then enters the facility and slaughters Russian troops, going through testing labs for animals and humans. He eventually finds Steiner and Reznov takes his revenge. Hudson After a short cutscene with the Interrogator, the player takes control of Jason Hudson. He will begin on a BTR-60 APC with a machine gun and grenade launcher. Hudson continues to storm the island until the APC is destroyed by a helicopter that drops Nova 6 onto the squad. The player quickly equips a Gas Mask and continues infiltrating on foot, using an Enfield with an Infrared Scope and a Masterkey shotgun, as well as an HK21 with a drum mag. During this part of the mission, the player can take permanent damage (Cracks will appear on the "mask"). If too much damage is taken, Hudson's suit will break open, and the player will die due to exposure to the Nova 6 gas. When no longer in danger of coming in contact with the noxious gas, Hudson removes his gas mask. Once inside the facility, there is very little opposition, as Mason has already killed most of the enemies. Hudson walk through the same rooms as did Mason, killing any survivors along the way. The player will then find himself on the opposite side of the window where Mason is about to kill Steiner. Hudson and Weaver manage to break through the window but are unable to prevent Mason from killing Steiner. Hudson knocks Mason unconscious by pistol-whipping him in the head with his own gun. Weaver questions Reznov's whereabouts but Hudson explains that Reznov never survived the Vorkuta prison break and was a result of Mason's brainwashing. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Black Ops - Campaign - Rebirth|Rebirth Weapon Loadout Gallery Morgue.pic.png|Concept art of Steiner's lab. Reznov in Rebirth.jpg|Reznov hiding from the guards. mason false passport.jpg|Mason uses a Dutch identity to enter the USSR. BTR gun position.jpg|BTR gun position, MG on the right, grenade launcher on the left. Ride cut short by Mi-8.jpg|Ride cut short by Mi-8. gas canister.jpg|Nova 6 gas canisters about to go off. mask on.jpg|Gas mask on just in time, note that the Soviets care not about collateral damage. research facility.jpg|Downhill towards the research facility front gate. Admin building.jpg|Facility's admin building. decontamination room.jpg|Entering the decontamination shower room. HK21-Rebirth.jpg|Decontamination shower underway. security station.jpg|Hudson pass through the security station. Hudson enter the test chamber room.jpg|Hudson heading through the test chamber room. Try to stop Mason.jpg|Desperate to stop Mason... Mason shooting Steiner.jpg|...but too late. Mason unconscious.jpg|Mason knocked out cold. rebirth intel.jpg|Intel unlockable. Steiner dead.jpg|Steiner's corpse. Reznov Steiner.JPG|Reznov and Steiner. Rebirth air.jpg|The island. Busting throught the bullet proof glass.jpg|Weaver and Hudson smashing through the glass. Sliding down the elevator rope.jpg|Mason sliding down the elevator rope. Gas Mask of the enemy.jpg|The Gas Masks worn by the enemy. Steiner's Experiments.jpg|Steiner's and the other scientists human experiments. Viktor Reznov shooting Steiner Rebirth BO.png|Mason's vision of Reznov shooting Steiner. GAZ-66 in Rebirth BO.jpg|Several GAZ-66s in the mission. Intel Transcripts Achievements/Trophies *'I hate monkeys' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained when the player kills 7 monkeys in under 10 seconds. *'No Leaks' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by the player not dying when the Nova 6 gas is deployed. *'Burn Notice' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Rebirth", and "Redemption" on Veteran. Trivia *Reznov/Mason wears the same clothes worn by Kravchenko in the previous mission including his striped shirt and Soviet Army coat. *The second intel is in a different location on the Wii. Instead of it being in the gas chamber, it is in Hudson's part, after the would-be third intel. It is at the bottom of the staircase shortly before entering the lab that Mason also entered, after the player gets off the elevator. *In this mission, Mason uses a AK-74u, but when Hudson and Weaver see Mason on the monitor, Mason holds an AK-47 without the stock. *At the very beginning of the mission, a figure resembling a Teddy Bear can be found carved on one the walls and the roof of the elevator. The torso is on the wall and the head is on the roof. * During the Nova 6 battle, the weapon sounds are different. * When Mason meets Steiner, Mason's shadow can be seen, but headless. *After Mason kills Steiner and is knocked out by Hudson, the player will be given "Escape the Island" as their new objective. Since the level ends soon after the player gets the new objective, it is impossible to complete. It was likely cut from the game, as evidenced by the HUD marker showing the direction and distance to the nonexistent objective. * During the section as Hudson, prior to the Nova 6 being released, the cars around the level can be exploded, however post the release of the Nova 6, the cars will not explode. *When playing as Mason on the roof top of the facility, a crashed Mi-8 helicopter can be seen, this is the same helicopter that Hudson shoots at it with a Strela-3. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels